


Дорога на Утгард

by Red_Sally



Category: German Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канон Эдды, "Путешествие Тора в Утгард"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорога на Утгард

– Говорят, ты ётун, хоть и рыжий, как ас, – морщится Тор. – Плутоват, как цверг, и вороват, как ван. Можешь менять обличье на чужое, пренебрегая собственным. И дался же отцу такой побратим.  
– Говорят, что ты обрюхатил Сиф еще до свадьбы, и поэтому Всеотец закатил пир для сватов прямо накануне Йоля, – в тон ему отвечает Локи. – Как же это злые языки еще живы?  
Тор зол: тем злее, что на память ему живо приходит белое тело Сиф, то, как жадно она принимала его объятия, впервые оказавшись на его ложе. Ее, первую красавицу Асгарда, желали ввести в дом славнейшие из воинов, а она пришла в покои Тора – запросто, словно у них был какой уговор. И отдавалась ему так, словно он остался последним мужем в девяти мирах. Тора бросает в жар, кровь приливает к лицу и к члену при одной мысли о мягкой тяжести ее тела, когда она оседлала его бедра, и о нежности губ, когда она ласкала его, и о сладких стонах, коих не было слышно всем обитателям дворца лишь благодаря толстым стенам.  
– А все потому, что я действительно умею все, что обо мне говорят, и даже больше. Я могу быть рыжим и пьяным, как ас, носить меха и спать на снегу, как ётун. Могу летать, плавать и бегать, как птицы, рыбы и звери. Драться, как муж...  
Его голос звучит над самым ухом Тора, заставляя его покрыться гусиной кожей под теплым шерстяным плащом.  
– И любить, как женщина.  
Хлыст сам прыгает в ладонь: Тор подгоняет своих скакунов, и повозка отрывается от земли.   
И как веско она сказала потом, что понесла. Будто он тащил ее силой!  
– Осторожнее, племянник, – хихикает Локи за его спиной. – Не зря я вызвался приглядеть за тобою. Впереди Утгард, твердыня колдунов и прорицателей. Им не понравится, что всякий приблудный ас так нагло вторгается в их небо.  
Твердыня колдунов между тем едва видна сквозь дымку над далеким перевалом. Молочно-белые горы вздымаются на горизонте, как груди Сиф.  
– Небо, – рычит Тор, – принадлежит мне.  
Островерхие башни Утгарда все еще далеко впереди, когда небо, которое Тор зовет своим, темнеет в преддверии ночи. Внизу, под летящей вперед повозкой, насколько хватает глаз нет ни единого огонька, только смутный проблеск маячит слева: то ли обман зрения, то ли нечаянный блик на воде. Тор замечает его первым, и через минуту повозка уже грохочет по земле. Спины Тангниостра и Тангриснира серебрятся в мутноватом свете восходящей луны. Ее тусклые лучи озаряют место, выбранное Тором для ночлега, и Локи хохочет, увидев покосившуюся развалюху, назвать которую домом не могли бы даже цверги. В единственном окне действительно теплится чахлый огонек – значит, хозяева не только живы, но и дома.  
Тор хмурится, глядя на убогую постройку. Прежде чем постучать в дверь, он обводит молотом круг, рисуя в воздухе незамысловатый защитный знак. Локи наблюдает за ним с интересом. Теперь, развалюха или нет, но она выдержит и дождь, и снег, и ураган и сотню лет простоит, не потеряв ни единой щепочки из потемневших бревен.  
Удел хранителей Мидгарда – раз за разом отстраивать разоренное, лечить больное, спасать умирающее, а потом снова натыкаться на следы разрушения там, где недавно все было ладно. Именно поэтому Локи, не терпящий бесцельных действий, отказался от этой сомнительной чести, ограничившись тем, что смешал кровь с Повелителем Павших. Стоя за широкой спиной Тора, он смотрит на покосившийся домик, куда они собираются войти, и представляет, как старательно будет Тор оплетать охранными знаками собственное жилище перед тем, как ввести туда жену. В эту минуту он так зол на Сиф, как Тору и не снилось.  
– Повежливее с хозяевами, – велит Тор, – дядя.  
– От кого же мне слушать поучения, как не от тебя, – качает головой Локи, но покорно следует к низенькой двери. – Ведь колдуны Утгарда не станут тратить на них время.  
Тор дергает плечом. Поворачиваться и смотреть в наглые глаза он не желает. Достаточно и того, что голос звучит в голове, даже когда Локи молчит. Голос, обвиняющий Сиф и его, Тора, и обвиняющий справедливо. От этой справедливости Тору хочется вбить ухмылку Локи ему в глотку, так что он не смотрит на него, незачем.  
Сиф желает породниться с Одином так сильно, что не погнушалась пробраться в спальню к его сыну, шепчет голос на ухо Тору.  
Локи не произносит ни звука.  
Откуда ему знать, что Сиф не отдала Тору сердце. Откуда знать это Тору: его более всего занимали ее груди, ее бедра и ее лоно.  
Локи молчит.  
Кулак Тора врезается в дверь с такой силой, что та удерживается на петлях только благодаря совершенному им нехитрому обряду.  
– Если ты обернешься женщиной, – цедит Тор, – может, колдуны и забудут про другого нарушителя их покоя.  
Локи широко и неожиданно тепло улыбается. Тору еще предстоит понять, что так он делает всякий раз перед тем, как показать себя достойнейшим из цвергов и ванов.  
– Если я обернусь женщиной, – говорит Локи, – ты забудешь про Сиф.  
И, открыв дверь, первым входит в дом.  
\---------------------------  
14.03.2014


End file.
